Playboys of Olympus
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: AU. The Playboys of Olympus, have come together and are doing a bet. The Bet, is whoever seduces the woman of their choice first, wins. But to make things more challenging, the women of their choice are unattainable. Let the Games begins.
1. prologue

I do not own Percy Jackson

**A/N: This is just going to be a excerpt.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Bet**

Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, is one of the Legendary Playboys. This Legendary Playboys, have been with every girl there ever been except the forbidden ones. Like the Hunters of Artemis, Hestia, Hera, Artemis, Athena... basically the ones that are already taken or are Virgin goddesses. So far no woman was able to resist these six playboys.

Hades, the god of the Underworld, was one of them. With those dark chocolate brown eyes and Italian skin along with the black shoulder-length hair...and let's not get into that charming smile. The second playboy is Hermes, the god of Messengers, with his short curly brown hair and fair skin, and those brilliant brown eyes. The third playboy was Apollo, the god of The Sun, golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, and brilliant smile any girl would fall for him.

The fourth playboy was Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus, had Latino skin, curly black hair, and a mischievous smile. The fifth playboy was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, sky blue eyes, close-cropped blond hair, and that little scar on his lip. Lastly, Percy Jackson. A very handsome boy, with messy jet back hair, and bright sea green eyes, with a fit, muscular, lean body. Every woman wants Percy Jackson, and that's how he ended up in the Legendary Playboys.

Clearly, they've grow bore and wants a that's why Hades call up a meeting. This would be the first time, that the Legendary Playboys will meet. For a couple of years, they went out there way to avoid each other. Why? Reasons were unknown. But, it was obvious that, Hades had a plan.

"Gentlemen," Hades grin.

Percy sighed, "what is it? I haven't got all day."

"Patience, Son of Poseidon." Said Hades, "I have something to propose."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"A bet."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "a bet? What is this bet?"

"I know that over the years, that it hasn't exactly been...exciting."

Hermes lean forward, "I'm listening."

Hades beamed, when he gotten everybody's attention.

"So I decided to make things...interesting." Hades continued.

"Interesting, how?" Apollo asked.

"Say, I don't know, woo the unattainable." Hades said nonchalantly.

"The unattainable?" Leo said.

"Forbidden." Said Percy.

"I know what it means." Leo snapped.

"Who do you have in mind?" Hermes asked.

"Whoever you choose. My will be Hera."

Silence.

"Hera?" Percy asked in disbelief, "are you trying to start a WWIII?"

Hades smirked, "no. But, it's a interesting choice."

Apollo nod, "true point."

"Now, who are your conquests?" Hades asked them.

"Reyna." Leo said, with no hesitation.

Jason snort, "good luck with that. I think that mine will be...Bianca Di Angelo."

Hades raised an eyebrow, "my daughter?"

Jason shrugged, "so far no, guy have ever been with her."

"Hestia." Smile Apollo.

"Iris." Said Hermes.

"Typical." Mutter Percy.

Everybody turned to face Percy.

"And you?" Hades asked.

"Artemis." Grinned Percy.

Hades clapped his hands together, "the first one to seduce, their conquests. Wins."

Let the Games begin.

**Please Review**


	2. Hades

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**A/N: I've decided that, I'll post this chapter and the other five chapters. After that, y'all will have to wait until I finish with Perseus Jackson: The Champion of Chaos.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Hades **

As soon as they dismiss, Hades head straight for Hera's room. For centuries, Hades had wanted Hera. And now with the bet in hand, not only could he seduce her, he could also be the best playboy there was. When he entered Hera's room, he found her sitting on a chair, reading a book with a bore expression.

"Hera." Said Hades.

A small smile grace Hera's beautiful face, "Hades."

She looked up, "what do you want?"

He walked over to her, and pulled her out of the chair. Immediately, Hera's book was forgot, as it drop to the floor. Hades smirked, when he heard her breath quicken. One hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

Hera ran her hand through Hades's hair. She pulled his head down, to where they were their lips were inches apart.

"Again, Hades?" She sighed, "Do you not remember the last time, you try to have me?"

"Yes," mutter Hades. "But causing WWI was worth it."

Hera rolled her eyes and push him away, "Goodbye, Hades."

"But Hera, at least let me have a kiss goodbye."

Hera had sat right back into her seat, and raised an eyebrow.

"On the cheek? Hades suggested.

Hera sighed, and got out of her chair. She started to kiss his cheek, only for him to turn his kiss her, and Hera kissed him pulled back, after five minutes.

"Goodbye Hades." Hera said breathless.

Hades smirked, before leaving.

Hera will be his.

**A/N: don't you just hate short chapters? That all I had for this chapter, sorry.**

**Please Review**


	3. Hermes

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Hermes knew for a fact, that he had the easiest unattainable. All he had to say was a few sweet words and Iris would be his. He couldn't have been more wrong. She was attending to her colorful garden, when he found her.

"Yes, Hermes?" Iris asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to spend time with you." Hermes told her.

"Really?" Asked Iris.

"Of course! Why would I make up such a thing?" Asked Hermes, offended.

"I know of your reputation." Sighed Iris.

"All I ask is to spend time with you." Protest Hermes.

"Fine." Sighed Iris.

Hermes smile.

"How's things going?" Hermes asked.

"Alright. Hera been demanding a lot of things lately." Sighed Iris.

"Like what?" Asked Hermes.

"You know about Zeus latest affair." Iris said.

"Yeah." Said Hermes.

"Well, the girl's pregnant and Zeus showering Hera with gifts, in hopes of calming her down. She doesn't wants nothing to do with them." Iris said, "Zeus keeps making me send them back to her."

"When is Zeus going to learn?" Sighed Hermes.

Iris shrugged, "maybe never."

There was a soft close of the door, and Iris and Hermes turn their heads to face the Queen of Olympus.

"Lady Hera." Said Iris.

"Iris." Hera said, shortly.

"What's wrong my lady?" Iris asked, concerned.

"I've decided that this little charade that Zeus and I are having must be tiring for you." Said Hera.

"Yes," said Iris.

"So, if Zeus tries to give me the gifts, give them away. I don't care what you do with them, just get rid of them." Hera told her.

"Of course, my lady." Iris answered

"Thank you." Sighed Hera.

"You're welcome." Iris said, shocked.

Hera turned to leave.

"So with that out the way...want to go out on a date?" Hermes asked.

**A/N: Another short chapter :/. Bad news: I have no WiFi what-so-ever and is using my school's. And we have like a week and a half-week in school.**


End file.
